Lyoko Tournament
by Erik-Silver
Summary: Basically its a small tournament between 14 characters of Code Lyoko! Lyoko Warriors in season 4 outfits. I wrote it cause I was bored, so sue me! Finished, so read it!
1. Aelita vs Theo

Lyoko Tournament!

I was bored, so I decided write this. Hope you enjoy. I will include a Lyoko form for those who do not originally have one

Combatants:

1Aelita

2Ulrich

3Odd

4Yumi

5William

6Theo Blue and green body suit, left large shoulder pad, right small, black and silver rifle, shin guards

7Nicolas Drab green vest, red and black body suit, yellow shoulder pads, fishing pole stick

8Milly Red and pink body suit, metal barbed whip, white stripes on legs and arms, pink ribbon in hair

9Tamiya Yellow and green body suit, arm blaster, black stripes on legs and arms, green ribbon in hair

10Sissi Light pink tunic w/t arm length sleeves, pink belt, black leggings, dark pink boots, needle mirror gauntlet

11Hiroki Black Japanese robe, ninja sword on leg, puffy white pants, straw sandals, hair tied in short samurai pony tail, gold gauntlet on right hand

12Sam black pants with red circles on thighs, pistols attached to circles, red shoes, black tank top, red elbow pads/knee pads, red stripes in hair, both cheeks red streak.

13Jeremy White lab coat extended to connected gloves, gold circles on top of hands, blue visor, red pants with gold circles on thighs, gold circles turn into throwing disks

14Xana red tunic with short sleeves, red moccasin shoes, black under cloth, mid-length blood red hair, blue eyes, short pointed ears, stud earring on the left ear, thick black gauntlet on right wrist

Now that that's all done with, time for the beginning line up. This will be included at the end of each battle

_X_

_X_ _X_

_X_ _X_ _X_

1X6 14X11 2X8 7X3 13X9 4X12 5X10

The fourteen competitors were sitting in a small ring battle field with an energy fence wrapping around the icy ground on the inside. There were four stands, but only one was filled with the fourteen people.

Round 1.1

"First fight: Aelita versus Theo!" the male announcer called from the computer room.

Aelita and Theo stood on a large island of the ice sector, around them the other 12 competitors. They watched as Aelita created two energy spheres in her hands and Theo pulled his rifle out and crouched, ready to fire.

Aelita dodged a bullet, then threw one of her energy spheres, which crashed into Theo's leg, making him collapse. She dashed at him with her other sphere ready to throw, but then Theo aimed his rifle and fired at her, catching her in the stomach. She slowed, gripping the blue energy covered wound.

Theo got up and kicked at Aelita, but she managed to jump back from him. Aelita spun kick and knocked him to the ground, then landed gracefully.

"Yeah! Go Aelita!" Jeremy yelled, jumping up and down.

Then Sissi yelled, "Come on Theo! Beat that little prissy princess!"

Odd punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. "Aelita is gonna kick Theo's butt, so shut up!" Odd growled at her.

Theo stood up and started using his rifle like a bat. He smacked her in the face with it, sending her down. "Is that all you got? Huh?" Theo asked, getting cocky. She started to get up, but then he hit her again, this time right over the head.

"Aelita!" Jeremy yelled, wishing there wasn't the fence like shield around the fight.

"Don't worry Jeremy, Princess can beat him," Odd reassured Jeremy, but he was unsure as well.

Aelita tried getting up again, but Theo kicked her in the gut. She gripped her gut hard as the blue energy circulated over it. She looked up at him and started vocalizing. "What the hell are you doing now, singing for your life?" Theo asked, flipping the gun like a bat. But then ice started forming around his legs and arms, starting as wire frame then filling in. "What the, are you doing this?" Theo yelled when his limbs were trapped.

Aelita stood up and created a large energy sphere. "This is for hitting me," she said, then raised it in the air and dropped it right onto Theo's virtual head, devirtualizing him in a burst of pink lighting and white squares.

"Winner, Aelita! Aelita will now move on to the Desert Sector, round 2!" a male announcer called out.


	2. Hiroki vs Xana

Round 1.2

"Next fight, Xana versus Hiroki!"

Xana and Hiroki entered, Xana making two red spheres in his hands, Hiroki drawing his swords. The two looked at each other, then attacked.

Xana threw a sphere, but Hiroki blocked it then ran at him, his sword ready. Xana jumped over the samurai suited boy and threw another sphere, this one hitting him in the back. Hiroki stumbled forward, then turned and ran at Xana, ready to stab him. Hiroki stabbed, but Xana jumped back, then created a massive series of pillars below Hiroki, setting him slightly off balance, but soon Hiroki was using the pillars to his advantage, jumping from pillar to pillar and slashing at Xana, who dodged them with ease as first, then difficulty.

Finally Hiroki managed to get Xana in the chest, making him fall over onto a pillar. Hiroki jumped p to take him out, but was hit by a red sphere, sending him crashing into a pillar, then go smashing down to the bottom, losing life points fast. Xana raised his arms, then shot them down, the pillars going down as well.

"Hiroki!" Yumi yelled, trying to see her brother as the pillars shot down into the ground.

Xana looked down at the young Japanese boy and grabbed his sword, spinning it in his hand. Xana raised it, then stabbed Hiroki right through the chest, devirtualizing him. The announcer came on, saying, "Xana will now proceed to the Desert Sector."

Xana teleported next to Aelita, who looked at him distastefully, then turned away from him. _At least I'm going against him in the next round_, Aelita thought.


	3. Ulrich vs Milly

Round 1.3

"Third fight: Ulrich versus Milly!" the announcer called, then the two teenagers were teleported onto the frozen plain.

Milly pulled her whip of her waist from its belt like holding form and Ulrich pulled out his two swords, spinning them before standing ready for the fight. Milly made the first move, spinning the whip over her head and then swing for Ulrich, who dodged it then ran at her, who crouched under Ulrich's sword swing, then kicked him in the gut and then spun around and flung the whip, lashing one of his swords out of his hand, the blade sliding across the land form. He ran at her again, this time aiming for the whip, which he managed to kick out of her hand after she grabbed his blade and through it into the digital sea.

The two looked at his lost blade. They looked at each other, then dashed for the blade. He pulled forward, but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, then she pulled forward, seeming to smile as they grew closer to the sword. The two dove for it, grabbed it then started to wrestle on the ground. Ulrich kicked Milly in the stomach, sending her skidding across the ice a ways away.

Ulrich grabbed his sword then walked over to her. He was about to stab her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He lowered the blade, and then threw it to the ground.

"Ulrich forfeits the match!" the announcer called. "Milly will now move on to the Desert sector with Aelita and Xana." Milly got up and ran over to Ulrich, then grabbed his shoulder.

"Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't do it," Ulrich stated. "But just remember this: not everyone is so nice."

Ulrich devirtualized and Milly teleported to the winner stands.


	4. Odd vs Nicolas

Round 1.4

"Now for the next fight, Odd versus Nicolas!" the announcer called, and the two were put on the battle field.

Nicolas pulled out his staff, a thin cord coming from one end with a barb hook on the end. Odd aimed at Nicolas and fired off a few Laser Arrows, hitting Nicolas in the leg, gut and shoulder. Nicolas spun around his staff and then flung the hook at Odd, the hook getting on his arm. Nicolas pulled, a grin on his face as Odd was pulled over. Odd aimed an arm at the hook, closed his eyes in preparation and fired, destroying the hook.

He jumped up and landed, facing away from Nicolas, who created five more cords and hooks and flung them at him. He side stepped, jumped, cart wheeled, jumped into a hand stand and pushed off. Odd landed in a cat formation, then aimed an arm and fired, hitting Nicolas right in the head. Nicolas devirtualized, his wire frame fading away from existence.

"Odd will join the other three winners in the Desert Sector!" the announcer called. Odd stood up straight and jumped in the air, teleporting to the winners stands while in mid air.


	5. Jeremy vs Tamiya

Round 1.5

"We're getting close to the end of round 1, people! Next round is Jeremy against Tamiya! Should be a good battle!" the announcer called.

Jeremy and Tamiya circled around each other, Jeremy holding one of his gold disks in his hand and Tamiya aiming her laser gauntlet at him. Jeremy flung a disk, quickly grabbing another, while Tamiya fired at the disk, but was hit in the leg by Jeremy's second disk, which ruptured on impact.

Jeremy ran at her, two disks ready as he slid under a blast, blocked with one disk and threw the other at the same time, popped up and kicked Tamiya to the ground. He stepped on the gauntlet, raised the disk, and said, "I'm really sorry," then threw the disk right at her, devirtualizing her.

"That was a short round, but Jeremy will be joining his comrades on the Desert!" the announcer yelled, then Jeremy teleported right next to Aelita, who hugged him tightly.

"You did it!" Aelita said happily. Jeremy hugged her back.


	6. Yumi vs Sam

Round 1.6

"This has been quite a first round tournament, competitors! Next up for the arena is Yumi and Samantha!" the announcer yelled. The two girls entered the arena, and got their weapons ready.

Sam fired off two shots, but Yumi blocked them with her fans. Yumi threw both fans, and Sam dodged one, but shot the other as it hit her leg. Sam shot at Yumi, hitting her in the arm and stomach. Yumi caught her last fan and threw it at Sam, who shot it down again, but Yumi used her telekinesis to pulled the gun away from her.

Now weaponless, the two girls ran at each other, fists ready. Sam punched at Yumi, but she blocked it with her wrist and kicked at her. Sam fell to the ground as Yumi continued punching and kicking at her. Sam blocked the next kick and grabbed Yumi's foot, then kicked her other foot out from under her and then jumped away.

The two continued throw punches and kicks at each other, but it was soon obvious that they were at a match. Finally Yumi used her telekinesis and lifted Sam into the air. Sam squirmed, and finally managed to kick Yumi in the face. Sam dropped to the ground, then ran at Yumi and kicked her in the gut with enough force send her crashing into the energy fence, devirtualizing her.

"The winner of this seemingly evenly matched fight is Sam!" the announcer yelled, then Sam teleported into the winners area, Odd giving her a big hug.

"You made it! Nice job," Odd said, still hugging her.


	7. Sissi vs William

Round 1.7

"Now for the final round in the Ice Sector, the battle of William against Sissi!" the announcer called. In moments the last two were on the field, Sissi revealing her needle launcher and William holding his massive sword on his shoulder.

William rushed at Sissi, raising his massive sword to smash her. Sissi crouched down and fired of a needle right into Williams arm, making him drop the sword and make an opening. Sissi kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back, leaving his sword behind in the ground. She pulled back three needles and released them, all hitting William in the chest, sending blue energy flying across his chest.

William looked at her and then tackled her to the ground. Sissi grazed her last two needles across his face, then stabbed them into his chest, devirtualizing him. Sissi jumped up, then was teleported to the winners as the announcer called, "We now have seven winners, and Sissi will be skipping round two and going right to round three! The others will be brought to the Desert sector to continue immediately!

"Stay tuned for Round 2, and in the mean time, review!"


	8. Xana vs Aelita

_X_

_X_ _X_

1X14 8X3 13X12

1X6 14X11 2X8 7X3 13X9 4X12 5X10

The desert sector was barren as the arena appeared right around a two island area, the winners ready for the fighting.

Round 2.1

"To start things in the desert, let's have Aelita and Xana come on up!" the announcer said.

The two teenagers appeared, both on a different island. The two created energy spheres, then charged. Aelita jumped up and threw an energy sphere, but Xana blocked it and fired off one of his own. Aelita and Xana landed, then turned around to face each other.

Xana was able to throw a sphere before Aelita, and it crashed into her chest and knocked her over. Xana leapt over the edge and landed in front of Aelita. He charged another sphere and threw it at her, hitting her in the gut.

"Is that all you have? After years of fighting me, that's all you have? You are pathetic," Xana said, charging a large blast. He held it on one hand, and the other grasped her throat. But then Aelita said something, but the words were inaudible. "What?" Xana asked, slightly loosing his grip.

"Don't think you've won, until you win!" Aelita said, then Creativity came around Xana's legs, came up and covered his arms. Aelita got up and created an energy field. But then Xana blasted free of the binds, then kicked Aelita away from him.

Aelita caught herself and looked at Xana. She knew they were even when it came to life points, and one more blast at either of them would devirtualize them. It would be close, but she thought she could win. The two ran at each other, energy in their hands. The leapt over the edge, then collided, and both devirtualized.

"It was close," the announcer said, "but the winner is… Aelita! She will move on to the Mountain sector arena."

Aelita virtualized and landed right in the winners' stands.


	9. Odd vs Milly

Round 2.2

"Now for the fight of Milly versus Odd!" the announcer called, and the two appeared on the field. Milly pulled off her whip, and Odd crouched with his laser arrows ready. Milly flung the whip at Odd, but he jumped away and rolled to a stop, only to see the whip connected to his tail. "Oh fu-" Odd was cut off as Milly pulled Odd into the air, then jumped up at him and the two started wrestling in mid air.

But then Odd realized that they were both falling towards the digital sea. He put his feet on Milly's back, then pushed her away, he flying into the edge. He started sliding down, but then Milly flung her whip and caught him by the leg.

Milly pulled Odd up, but then kicked him half way across the field.

"Odd!" Sam yelled.

Odd rolled and then jumped away from Milly's whip. When she went to impale him with it, he jumped and actually started running along the tight rope, then kneed her in the face. He then grabbed her, and said, "Sorry, Milly," then threw her at the energy fence, devirtualizing her.

"The winner is Odd, who will join Aelita in the Mountain, where things will be a little more difficult," the announcer said, then teleported Odd next to Aelita, and the two congratulated each other.


	10. Jeremy vs Sam

Round 2.3

"Now to finish things in the Desert, time for Sam against Jeremy," the announcer said, and the last two appeared on the field.

Jeremy flung a disk, and as Sam shot it down, he ran around and threw another, which hit her in the leg. She looked at him and the fired off three shots, two hitting Jeremy in the chest. He jumped away from another couple of blasts and threw two disks, which promptly impacted.

Jeremy put up a hand, a sphere that looked like it was made of numbers and letters running downwards appeared in his hand. He threw it at Sam, who fired at it, only to make it get larger. It hit her in the chest, and her virtual body seemed to ripple. She dropped her pistols, then devirtualized, leaving Jeremy to be teleported to the others.

"Jeremy will move on with Aelita, Sissi and Odd!" the announcer said, and the four Warriors were taken, along with the arena, to the Mountain sector.


	11. Loser Interviews

Interviews:

Theo:

"I feel kinda bad that I hit Aelita like that, I mean, I was hitting her in the face with a rifle. Maybe I deserved getting my butt kicked. I'm gonna have to say I'm rooting for Sissi!"

Hiroki:

"That Xana guy is a cheater! It should be against the rules to use someone else's weapon against them. I'm just glad Aelita is fighting him next. Hope she beats him into the ground."

Ulrich:

"I guess the reason I lost was that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, who could? Who would just stab her? I mean, if I had picked her up and thrown her into the fence, then yeah, I could have done it, but just stabbing her made me feel kinda guilty."

Nicolas:

"….."

Tamiya:

"It was kinda weird getting beaten by Jeremy. I mean, everyone thought he couldn't fight if his life depended on it, but he actually won! Even though I lost, it was kinda interesting to see Jeremy beat me."

William:

"Sissi only beat me because I forgot about bringing my blade back. If I hadn't forgotten, I would have sliced her in half. Well… maybe. I can't wait for the next part of this tournament."

Xana:

"Aelita was really hard to beat, especially since we have the same kind of attack. But when she and I attacked each other, I noticed her sphere launch a fraction of a second sooner, and I lost. Maybe I should work on firing off my attack as soon as possible."

Milly:

"Odd may have thrown me into the fence, but Ulrich really shouldn't have let me win our match. He woulda beaten Odd in no time. He shouldn't have forfeited. I was about the throw myself against the fence just to let him win, but…"

Sam:

"… Did Jeremy just beat me?"

**That's the end of the interviews, and it will probably happen again at the end, when ….. wins. Hope you all review, and if you don't, I can blow you up with a tube of tooth paste, an alarm clock, five pipe cleaners and an X-box 360 controller stuffed with cheese! Beware!**


	12. Aelita vs Odd

_X_

1X3 13X10

1X14 8X3 13X12

1X6 14X11 2X8 7X3 13X9 4X12 5X10

The Mountain sector had the usual arena, but it was around several small mountains, a few trees and several paths.

Round 3.1

"To start things with the Mountain Sector, lets start out with the occasional Fanfic's couple, Odd vs. Aelita!" the announcer called, teleporting the two. "Now, for the Mountain Sector, you get access to the three Overvehicles, just pick'n'get!"

"Overboard," Odd said, checking his arrow launchers and jumping on.

"Overbike," Aelita said, then jumped on the one wheeled motorcycle and revved the engine.

"Go!" the announcer yelled.

Odd started off with a flurry of arrows at Aelita, but she managed to intercept each one with an energy field. She created another and threw it, hitting Odd in the chest. He started to fall, but rebalanced himself and fired more arrows, all of them missing as Aelita revved harder and faster.

She activated the flight controls and zoomed up to him, then charged a field and threw it at the Overboard, then smiled, waved and pulled away as the board exploded, sending Odd flying through the air. As he flew the Overwing virtualized below him, and he landed on it and started towards Aelita.

He managed to get a lucky shot in and hit the Overbike, then a few more shots and it devirtualized, but Aelita waved a hand over her star bracelet and her angelic wings appeared, allowing her to fly. She flew around Odd, him matching her speed.

Odd aimed an arm, but just as he fired rammed a tree, sending him flying but hitting Aelita's left wing with an arrow. They both fell to the ground, rolling before stopping and aiming their weapons. Odd cocked an arm and closed an eye, ready to snipe her in the head as Aelita created an energy sphere in both hands, the sphere growing and growing. They both fired, but the attacks intercepted and exploded, sending both flying into mountains.

Odd got up and managed to bring up his shield just in time to block an energy field, but when he dropped it to fire, his arm was encased in mountain rock. He looked down at it then at his other arm, which was doing the same and melding to the ground, his feet joining them. He pulled with all his strength, but Aelita made a mad dash at him.

She jumped at him, energy sphere ready, and threw it, hitting him in the head and devirtualizing him as she landed and rolled.

"Aelita is victorious!" the announcer called.

Aelita stood up, then realized that if Jeremy won, she would have to fight him. Before she could even look at him she was teleported to the now smaller winners area, which felt uncommonly empty.


	13. Jeremy vs Sissi

Round 3.2

"Next is Sam against Jeremy, which should be a good fight!" the announcer called. The two appeared and chose vehicles, Jeremy choosing the Overwing and Sam choosing the Overboard.

Sissi aimed her arm at Jeremy the instant the fight started and released a needle, but it flew right past his head, making him nearly fall.

"Damnit!" she said, dodging a gold disk. She aimed another couple of needles, firing and firing until she hit Jeremy in the arm, and a few got too close to Jeremy's ride.

The Overwing was hit, and Jeremy started falling, landing on the Overbike as it floated over the Digital Sea. "All right," he said, then revved the engine and flew after Sissi, throwing disk after disk by spinning his arm and releasing disks.

Sissi was hit by a few, but then the Overboard was hit and she fell, but instead of towards the mountain ground, towards the Digital sea. Jeremy saw this and dove for her, revving the engine as hard as he could. He reached forward, saying, "Take my hand!" Sissi grabbed his hand and he pulled her on, pulling up just as they were about to hit the digital sea.

"Thank you…" Sissi whispered as the vehicle zoomed up.

"No problem," Jeremy replied, looking back and smiling kindly.

Sissi did the same, then looked at him, smiled evilly and kicked him off the Overbike towards the sea. "Not!" she yelled, smiling as he jumped up to the drivers spot.

"That's it," Jeremy said, pulling off a disk and enhancing it until it was big enough for him to stand on, which he did and made it levitate, using as a vehicle. He pulled three off in each hand and threw them, hitting the Overbike out from under Sissi before she managed to lash out and knocking him off his disk. He landed on a tree and she landed on the ground, but both were now weaponless, Jeremy out of disks and Sissi missing all needles.

Sissi dashed at him and punched, but he dove for the ground and kicked her in the stomach, then ran away. "Why did I agree to this?" he asked, looking back and seeing her use her power, Hexipate, to form six hers around Jeremy. He looked around and cursed himself, catching a fist and bringing up a knee to block a kick, then caught another foot before pushing all away.

He looked around, then kicked one in the chest, knocking her over into a hole. He dodged a punch and started punching as fast as he could into Sissi's chest, but then she elbowed him in the face, making him stumbled back.

Jeremy back flipped away from the other four, but then he roundhouse kicked two of them into the third, knocking those three into the digital sea leaving only two.

"This is so- oh wait," Jeremy said, then put a hand forward and hummed, a wireframe spear forming in his hand. He spun it then stabbed one clone, but before he could stab the last, it jumped away, then when she stopped, she ran at him.

Time slowed down as she jumped up, a kick ready and Jeremy stabbing up. The spear pierced her chest, and she burst into pixels and Jeremy threw the spear into the ground, smiling but then stopping.

"The winner is Jeremy! He will go on to battle Aelita for first place! Tune in to see who will win!"

The arena lifted up and flew towards the final sector, the Forest Sector.


	14. Jeremy vs Aelita

Victor _

Round 4 1X13

Round 3 1X3 13X10

Round 2 1X14 8X3 13X12

Round 1 1X6 14X11 2X8 7X3 13X9 4X12 5X10

Round 4(YES ALMOST DONE!)

The forest sector was quiet as the arena formed, around the entire sector. Aelita appeared next to a large tree and Jeremy appeared in the middle of a random pathway.

"All right, time to get the end started!" the announcer called, and Jeremy and Aelita got ready. "Once again, vehicles, but this time, the vehicles last only 3 minutes and you must find your opponent. When that happens you get the vehicle not chosen while your opponent's vehicle devirtualizes! Good luck," the announcer added, and the vehicles appeared before the two.

Aelita watched as the sleek Overboard virtualized, and she jumped on.

Jeremy hopped on the Overwing quickly, wanting to get this over with.

Neither wanted to fight, but they both wanted the prize.

Aelita moved swiftly, trying to find Jeremy soon. She weaved between trees, trying to find him. Then she faintly heard the humming of the Overwing's engine. She looked around, then saw Jeremy flying nearby, a gold disk already in his hand. He threw it at her and it sliced right through the Overwing, letting her fall to the ground below.

Aelita created an energy field and fired it, the attack hitting Jeremy's Overwing and destroying it a burst, Jeremy leaping off and landing a ways away. The two started walking towards each other, then both started running, an attack ready. They jumped and attacked, both landing and rolling. Jeremy winced as the pink energy flew over his body, taking out 50 of his life points while Aelita gripped her stomach as blue energy zapped.

She turned to see the Overbike virutalizing in front of Jeremy. He jumped on a flew up above, and she started running as Jeremy pulled off a disk and threw it, but instead of regular, this disk split into nearly three dozen more. Aelita leapt over an edge and activated her wings, flying low to the ground before stopping and letting the disks slam into the ground harmlessly.

Jeremy stopped the Overbike and grabbed another disk, throwing it. As it flew through the air it suddenly spun into several thousand threads and wound around Aelita's lower body, tripping her. She fell over and tried to squirm to get up, but Jeremy landed the Overbike and started walking over. He raised his last disk to devirtualize her and threw it as hard as he could.

Aelita closed her eyes, expecting to feel devirtualization, but instead opened her eyes to see the disk imbedded in the ground next to her. It shattered into dust and the cords around her did the same, and Jeremy started walking towards the edge.

"Oh no, you aren't ending this," the Announcer said, and suddenly a being of pure white appeared and raised a hand, and Jeremy suddenly stopped and turned around, a white disk forming in his hand. He started walking forward with white energy zapping over his body. He raised the disk to devirtualize Aelita.

"Energy Field!" Aelita yelled, raising a hand and firing. The field crashed into Jeremy's chest, devirtualizing him a burst of pink, blue and white. She watched as Jeremy's pixilated form disappeared and looked up at the Announcer.

"The winner is Aelita! She will win the grand prize. A fight… with me," he said, looking at her with dark red eyes. He laughed evilly as Aelita and the tournament teleported, moving swiftly to the Carthage region for the final battle.

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! I honestly just want to get this over with so I can focus on other things. :) Review please.**


	15. Aelita vs Announcer

Aelita vs. Announcer

Round 4 1X13

Round 3 1X3 13X10

Round 2 1X14 8X3 13X12

Round 1 1X6 14X11 2X8 7X3 13X9 4X12 5X10

**Round 5**

Aelita dropped out of the Teleporter, landing on her hands and knees. She started getting up, looking around, and stood fully straight. A door opened and she dashed through. "Run, Aelita, run," the Announcer said, laughing evilly.

She finally exited into a massive room and saw a Key up on a platform, Creepers crawling around. She stepped back and created an Energy Field and quickly shot out a Creeper, then another and another. She then ran and jumped, putting on hand on a Creepers head and flipping forward, stepped on another and leapt up. As she was in midair she waved a hand over her watch, creating her angelic wings.

She looked down at the field of Creepers, created a large blast the size of a beach ball over her head, and threw it. The instant it hit the ground a blast of pink buzzing energy shot over the floor, destroying all the Creepers in a massive explosion. The explosion knocked her off balance and she flew and landed on the platform the Key was on.

Aelita reached up and put a hand on the end of the Key, and all the pieces slid in, deactivating the timer. The platform she was on shot down like an elevator, soon stopping and in front of it, a door opened. Aelita got up and dashed in, creating an energy field just to be ready. Aelita ran into the large elevator bubble and saw the elevator zooming by.

Aelita leapt and landed on it, rolling to a stop. She looked up and saw the platform, where it stopped. She dashed onto it but suddenly stopped as a laser swung past her. She jumped back as another came, then created an energy field and blocked another, then fired at the laser mechanism, destroying it.

"You can't stop me forever!" Aelita yelled, two energy fields ready and charging.

"I don't intend to. I intend to win this!" the announcer yelled, and suddenly his white bodied form appeared in front of Aelita and he punched her in the face, making her fall. She raised a hand and fired off an energy field, but the Announcer simply smacked it away and walked up to her.

"Energy Field!" Aelita screamed, firing off a burst of three fields that all hit the Announcer in the chest, knocking him back. Aelita ran around him and entered the outer sphere, then tapped a few keys on the holographic panel and brought up the Overboard, which she jumped on and zoomed off.

She looked back to see the Announcer simply lift off the ground and fly after her, firing a quick blast of white lightning. Aelita dodged the blast and fired her own, hitting the Announcer square in the chest.

"_Great job Aelita, he's down to only 20 Life Points_," Jeremy said from the computer room.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked, smiling. She dodged another blast from the Announcer and started charging a final blast to fire at the Announcer. She turned on the board and fired, making her fall over onto the vehicle. The blast flew through the air and exploded near the Announcer, sending a blast of pink energy flying through the area.

Aelita hung on to the Overboard as the blast hit her, feeling energy blast over her body in pain. She cringed and closed her eyes, trying not to let go of the vehicle. Soon the energy stopped and Aelita let out a false breath, more in relief. She opened her eyes and saw the Announcer blasting after her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Aelita yelled, getting up on the Overboard and blasting off. "Jeremy, open a portal for me," she said, looking back at the powered Announcer, who fired a blast at her. She swerved to avoid it, firing back a blast of energy field.

"_Opening in 3… 2… 1!_" Jeremy said, and a portal opened, the blue energy deactivated. Aelita put her hands on the sides of the board and blasted off, turning hard towards it. She entered and looked back to see the Announcer flying after her.

Aelita exited the portal, but instead of being in a regular sector, she was in the Volcano sector, darkly lit by the moving lava data. She looked back to see the Announcer flying after her, so she flew towards the lower level and hid behind a rock with the vehicle.

"Gotta find a way to take him out," Aelita said. That blast was all she had, and somehow it had drained the energy she used to create her energy fields, making her unable to fight regularly. "I'm going to have to use Creativity," Aelita figured.

"What a brilliant plan, Aelita," the announcer said, floating just above the rock. Aelita slowly looked up to see him. "Too bad I will win this!" he yelled, raising his hands and slamming them down, firing a blast of white energy that nearly destroyed Aelita, but she jumped to avoid it.

Aelita rolled to a stop and raised her hand, closed her eyes, and began singing in a crouch. Her song echoed all through Lyoko, becoming higher and higher till it was at a pitch that would damage ones ears, making Jeremy have to take off the headphones.

Aelita's eyes snapped open and wireframe shot up around the Announcer, forming into rock around him. The white being flew up to avoid it, thinking he would win, but the frame followed him, soon spiraling into a massive cone and then closing around him, turning solid on the inside and outside.

"No!" The announcer yelled, his legs getting stuck in the newly forming rock. He pulled hard as it formed around the rest of his body. "This can't be happening!" he screamed at the top of his virtual lungs as his torso, arms and finally head were consumed by the black rock.

"_Winner, Aelita,_" Jeremy said, then devirtualized her.

Aelita stepped out of the scanner to get applause from all the other members of the Lyoko Tournament.

**And that's the end. I think I might do something else like this, but I will add it on to this for… some reason. I don't really know though. Decide on what you think the prize for Aelita should be! (Most unanimous idea wins)**

**-Erik Silver**


	16. Victory

All right, first of all, I have decided the prize.

Round 00: Victory

Aelita stood in the middle of the factory, the other 13 contestants all standing around her. In front of her was the Announcer, holding a large black wooden box. "You have now won the Lyoko Tournament! Here is your prize," he said, handing her the box. Aelita opened it and frowned.

She reached in and pulled out… a Twinkie. "Really? This is the prize?" she asked, staring at it.

"I really wanted those Twinkies," the announcer said.

"Me too," Odd stated.

"I'll just take my… uh, prize and leave," Aelita said. She took the box and then looked over at Odd. "Fine you can have one," she said, then gave him one, which he devoured quickly. Everyone just stared at him as he devoured it, white cream covering his face.

He then noticed everyone else again. "Sorry," he said, backing away.

"Well, now that this is over, why don't we go… get a pizza or something?" Ulrich said. The others agreed and they all went up the lines, but then Jeremy stopped.

"Wait… Why is Xana not killing us?" he asked, looking at Xana.

"That's for another story," Xana replied, smiling. "And I'm sure the _writer will write it soon!_" he yelled at the sky.

"O…kay," Jeremy said. "Let's just let this die already so Erik can go back to writing other stuff," he said.

**And there it is. Final chapter. Maybe. Might do another Lyoko Tournament but with more characters, monsters, and a lot more arena's.  
**


End file.
